onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Gasparde
| devil fruit= | }} General Gasparde (ガスパーデ将軍, Gasupāde-Shōgun) appears in One Piece Movie 4: Dead End Adventure. He is a former Marine turned pirate with a bounty of Belli 95,000,000, mostly due to his betrayal of the World Government. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Gasparde has eaten the Ame Ame no Mi, a peculiar Logia-class Devil Fruit giving him the ability to turn any part of his body into candy syrup. It also allows him to make weapons on his own body from the parts turned to candy syrup as well as imitate the Gomu Gomu no Mi's power of elasticity. While flour negates Gasparde's powers, he also apparently has not completely mastered the power of his Devil Fruit, as when Luffy threw a mast of the Salamander through his back, he claimed that hurts.] Gasparde and his crew were also strong enough to defeat the Fish - Man Williy (a former rival of Arlong) , but it's unknown if he used his Devil Fruit powers during that confrontation. Personality Like most villains in One Piece, Gasparde doesn't think much of his crew, referring to them as "underlings". Perhaps it is due to this attitude that his right-hand man Needles wanted to kill him. Gasparde also claimed that power was everything. Gasparde claimed that he hated the sea, but with power he could rule it all. He scoffes at the idea of One Piece and dreams in general, similar to those of Bellamy Pirates and Donquixote Doflamingo. In fact, as Luffy points out near the end of their fight he is basically a person "playing pirate", using the word in title only and having no idea what the true meaning of being a real pirate is. He also seems to have knowledge of Shanks as he recognized Luffy's straw hat, which he stabbed through, in order to mock Luffy. History Dead End Adventure Gasparde headed his own pirate crew and entered the Dead End Race after rigging it (apparently having won it the last few times), claiming it as a way to cure his boredom on the high seas. He first appears alongside his first mate, Needles , in the underground pirate lounge and of course comes on bad terms with the series's protagonist, Luffy; with Luffy calling him "Trash" on their first encounter. During the Dead End Race he defeated the pirate Fish - Man Willie and his crew. (Offscreen) He tries to dispose of Luffy and his crew by rigging the Race, successfully eliminating every contest... save the Straw Hat Pirates. When Luffy finds this out he tracks Gasparde down and confronts him once again just as he is about to finish of a weakened Shuraiya Bascùd. In the tumultuous fight between the two near end of the movie, Gasparde managed to give Luffy a brutal beating, up until Sanji provided Luffy with Gasparde's weakness: bags of flour. Luffy used these bags of flour in order to exploit Gasparde's weakness and land a series of physical blows to Gasparde. After being launched into the air by Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Bow Gun , he tried one last attack on Luffy by trying to impale him with a series of spikes emitted from his body. He failed, and was launched into a nearby cyclone by Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. His fate afterward is unknown. Trivia *His name might be a reference to the pirate Gasparilla a.k.a Jose Gaspar, he has a parade/festival/carnival/party in his name located in Tampa, Florida where he once attacked and used as a base. *Its is of note that according to the recently revealed rank listings of the Marines, the rank of "Shōgun" does not exist in the One Piece Marines. *He is similar to a canon character in the series, X. Drake, both high-ranking marines with a rare Devil Fruit (Logia and rare Ancient Zoan) who turned to piracy, created a crew that is named after themselves, and thus earning a high bounty (though Drake's bounty is far higher). References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Non-Canon Category:Pirates Category:Marines Category:Pirate Captains